For producing new components and systems, for example for sensor-technology applications, it may be useful to be able to apply a broad selection of reactive materials, e.g. indicator materials, onto components, or to introduce them into the systems, in a stable manner without restricting their functions, e.g. indicator functions. Common methods of coating with functionalized materials, e.g. indicator materials, are subject to various limitations (process temperature, e.g. when embedded in polymers as carrier matrices for painting and printing processes). In addition, many methods nevertheless provide no long-term stable, chemically or mechanically stable solutions. As a result, only a limited selection of functionalized coatings, e.g. indicator coatings, are currently available for developing suitable semiconductor components with functionalized materials, e.g. for sensor-technology applications.
Therefore, there is a need for a concept of improved introduction of functionalization substances into semiconductor devices.